Hunting with the Big Girls
by Daina Solo
Summary: Nicki is left with her aunt in New York. An old freind of her aunt comes and tells Nicki about a camp. But if the camp is full and under construction, There is only one choice. Nicki is left to hunt with the big girls. It won't be easy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello you guys! Does anyone remember my fanfiction called Fire, ice and The Flying ace? Before that it was called angel child of the moon: Daina. Well if you do in chapter two Percy said something to Nicki about the hunters. Nicki said she hated them. This is the background story to why.**

**R&R: Flamer's are not tolerated. Tell me nicely or not at all.**

**~Arty **

Chapter one:

Sunbeams

Nicki store out the old dirty car window as the clouds washed like waves over the sun.

"Nicki, come on stop mopping. You know, I live just two blocks from the Empire State building. You can get free tours." Nicki's eyes moved from the now drizzly sky to her aunt's headrest. She sighed,

"Aunt Jamie, I like it here but… forget it you won't understand." Her aunt smiled,

"Of course I will. Oh, hold on a sec." Her cell phone buzzed and her aunt clicked her headset. Nicki paid no attention and gazed back to the sky which was now sunny but rain still fell like confetti. The car turned swiftly and a small pack that held the only things left of Nicki's entire existence plummeted onto her side.

"Nicki, there's an old friend of mine waiting at the house. He's excited to meet you." Nicki's shoulders drooped even more.

"I feel the same, Aunt Jamie I really do." She said sarcastically. After some more bumpy roads and twisting and turning a small apartment that was like her aunt had said two blocks from the Empire State Building appeared out the window. And on the front porch was a young man about twenty two. He had bright blond hair that because of the bad weather shone like gold but Nicki was sure it still shone like that every day. He had bright blue eyes with flecks of gold that seemed molded in. He looked rather tall and was very well muscled. He also had a prefect tan, not too tan but not too little just right.

"Ah," Her aunt smiled,

"That would be him." Nicki looked a bit skeptical, how did her aunt know someone like fifteen to eighteen years younger than her that is model material? Sure aunt liked going to Broadway when she could afford it like every six or seven years. But then again how does she know someone who could be on Broadway? Nicki gave up trying to understand why and just got her small pack then walked out of the small car.

"Hey Jamie! And you must be Nicki?" he said with a million dollar smile. Nicki arched an eyebrow,

"And you would be? A million dollar model my aunt picked up?" The guy laughed, Jamie scolded her,

"Nicki!" Nicki shrugged. The guy smiled again,

"I'm, uh… Nathan." He said pausing, Nicki had a feeling he was lying but if that's what Aunt Jamie knew him as so it will be.

"Inside come on, don't want to be freezing and get a cold." 'Nathan' nodded. Nicki followed them in and Nathan sat on the old green couch.

"So Nicki, I heard what happened to your family. I'm sorry." Nicki felt her heart wretched out, her aunt had told 'Nathan' about her family. Nicki's family had been in a car accident one day and her father died, then their house was broken into while her mom was at work the next week and she and her sister were at about the third school they had been transferred to that fall. When her mom got home early from work one day it was about four weeks after Nicki's father had died and as her mother walked into the nearly empty home she was mugged. She had died and left Nicki and her sister alone. Alison her sister had not felt well the next day and Nicki had to leave her home alone to go to school. Nicki had called her grandma over to have her take care of her sister, not knowing her grandma had died the week before. Pretty much any one remotely related to Nicki in the city or areas near the city had been killed with in the four weeks to five weeks after her father died. Alison had been poisoned, her grandma shot, her father in a car wreck, mother mugged, her uncle on her dad's side had committed suicide though they had been waiting for that because he had been planning it and no one could change his mind. Nicki had been left alone and the police had found her and called her aunt.

"Now look, all the schools here are filled up so we won't be able to get you in for another month. Your aunt and I talked, and I know a camp that you can stay at. This camp is normally a summer camp but some kids live there. I know you don't want to stay with your aunt. Your aunt said its okay if you want to stay there for a while until some of the schools open up." 'Nathan' said. Nicki took in what he had said. A summer camp that some kids lived at? It didn't sound too bad but Nicki started wonder about her aunt, she had just in the last two months lost half her family. What if she was left at that camp because something happened to her aunt?

"You'll be safe there. I promise you. It called Camp Half-blood. You'll love it. They have great food." Nicki pondered more,

"Um… okay I guess. I've been to camps before. Isn't camp half-blood a funky name for a camp though?" Nicki's aunt laughed,

"You'll understand the meaning once you get there." 'Nathan' nodded.

"Er… okay." 'Nathan' got up and smiled his charming smile.

"I'm gonna go, I live a few blocks down near the-"

"Empire State Building." Nicki and her aunt said at the same time.

"Now be gone unless you want supper its soup salad and ravioli with spinach." 'Nathan' raised his hands,

"Nah, I'm fine. Nicole will make something fine tonight I'm sure." He left leaving Nicki wondering about 'Nicole'

"Aunt Jamie who's Nicole his wife?" as her aunt pulled the ravioli out from the oven she said,

"Nah his sister. Their twins. You might meet her some time I don't know. About the camp though…" Nicki cocked her head to the side,

"Yah?" Her aunt sighed,

"The reason your family died so fast and in just weeks was because of monsters. They are coming for you." Nicki rolled her eyes,

"Okay, Aunt Jamie I'm not amused. Remember I'm not six. Monsters aren't real." Her aunt shook her finger,

"Oh no, the Greek ones are alright." With an eyebrow ached and her hands on the chair ready to get up ask which room is hers and get the freak out of the kitchen .Nicki asked,

"You mean the minotaur and Medusa? And all the other's like Griffins and all the other books of stuff I read like last year?" her aunt nodded,

"Yup. Nicki. Camp Half-blood is for Demi-gods. Child of gods. Like all those kids of Zeus from mortals?" Nicki nodded still unsure of everything.

"Well, Chiron the one who trained Hercules and Achilles and the heroes? He is the runner of the camp along with Dionysus." Nicki looked at the still steaming food,

"The god of wine and parties? Oh Aunt Jamie can you serve the food still warm?" she grabbed the food and stet it on the table and sat across from Nicki.

"Yes him. He was punished there for chasing a wood nymph but they kinda rule it. There are cabins for children of all gods. I think they are making ones for more minor ones still but all twelve of them are there even one for Artemis." Nicki was digging in when she asked,

"Why one for Artemis? She's never going to have a kid why make one?" Her aunt shrugged,

"Let's talk more tomorrow after dinner shower then bed." Nicki smiled,

"Okay." They finished eating and Nicki got ready for bed. Her room was a small one and it was painted blue. There was a painted sun on the ceiling and gold curtains.

"Your mother loved this room. When she stayed here we painted this for her." Nicki smiled,

"I love it. Night aunt Jamie." The lights flicked off and Nicki looked at the window by her bed. It was a full moon that night. She kept thinking of camp.

_How can the gods be real? They are myth, the Greek's don't even believe in them anymore. Who was Nathan. Was he a god? No. what will it be like. Will there be nymphs? Will everyone hate me? Will I even go? Aunt Jamie can't be telling the truth. Which monster killed my family then? Why make cabins for Artemis and Athena they will never have kids. It's a waste of space. Whose kid am I? Was my father my real father? Was my mom my real mother? Who am I?_

**A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon. Please review nicely or not at all. Pretty much the rule:**

**IF you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. **

**Also I realized PJO is the MOST flamed fanfiction on this site. If you want to change that follow the rule above and hopefully it will. The title of most flamed isn't a good one. **

**Also does anyone know who Nathan was? And if so his description may be off because I don't have the book I got it from a friend to read it and that's how I thought of him, I'm too lazy to Google it. I tried not to Mary-sue Nicki there is a reason for her family being killed though. It's NOT a random thing. AND NO her parent isn't Artemis. Don't go thinking that please. It isn't she was just wondering why Arty had a cabin because she will never have a kid. Just wondering. Full moon just something I threw in. So hope you enjoyed I'm going to start chapter 2 soon.**

**~Daina Solo**


	2. Chapter 2: Moon and Day

Chapter 2: Moon and day

A loud rap on the door awoke Nicki from her doubts. She got up and knocked back telling her aunt she was up. The sun poked through the windows and played peek-a-boo behind the clouds. Nicki grabbed some clothes an old bright blue shirt with a Popsicle on it with a bite out of it saying, _love at first bite_,in orange. Then she put on some blue shorts to go with it.

"I'm out Aunt Jamie!" she said as she came down the stairs. The smell of waffles and real syrup wondered into her nose. As she stopped to look at a picture Nicki cursed under her breath. She had dyslexia it wasn't the worst case and if she tried hard enough she could make out the simple words like, if anything said 'hi' or 'she' and 'he' but anything else she was lost.

"Nicki food is ready!" Nicki turned and ran down her stomach growling ready for the food. As she took her seat Nicki saw a bright flash of white and gold. 'Nathan' was sitting across from her.

"Morning, Nicki! Aw, come on why you so down? You need a haiku!" Nicki looked around waiting for her ADHD to kick in she wasn't sure if the haiku was a good thing or not. Her aunt groaned as she made another batch of waffles,

"No, enough. I can't believe Nicole deals with this! Why does she even visit? No haiku." Nathan frowned and then smiled,

"It's okay; she doesn't know what she's missing!" He said. Nicki got curious, why didn't anyone like his haikus? They couldn't be that bad, right?

"Come on! I love haikus! I'm not so great myself but come on!" her aunt looked at her but rolled her eyes,

"Fire away Apo- Nathan." Nicki looked to her aunt, what had she just almost called Nathan?

"_As the sun looks,_

_Over you and protects,_

_A child of sun."_ Nicki stared at him, it was amazing. She smiled,

"That was great Nathan." He smiled and finished eating as if it was nothing at all. Nicki's aunt sat down and nodded to Nathan,

"Tell her, she knows about camp. I told her." Nicki thought back to camp, it had to be a joke. No god was real. It was a trick to make her go that was it.

"Nicki, about camp," He paused and sighed,

"Nicki, camp is filled up and it is still under construction. You can't go." Nicki gasped, sure she didn't like the idea but she did like camp.

"So there are no real gods?" lightning flashed outside and thunder rumbled, Nathan smiled,

"Come on now you're making dad mad," he bit his lip after the last statement. Dad.

"Your dad?" Nathan smiled,

"Yah, Nicki you think the gods aren't real. They live down two blocks away and up 600 floors. And you have been talking to a god for the past two days. My name isn't Nathan. My name is Apollo." Nicki face palmed him. This was not happening.

"No. Nothing is real my family just died over the course of two months and you say you're a god. Ha, if I wanted a miracle I would go up to 600th floor of the empire state building and ask for Zeus myself." 'Apollo' or Nathan, Nicki couldn't tell which she wanted to call him, shrugged,

"The gatekeeper doesn't mind, just ask for an audience with Zeus he'll ask Half-blood if he can't smell you already and say okay." Nicki screamed,

"This is all wrong!" She got up and ran off, and upon seeing her room she relaxed a bit not much. Seeing the sun and the color blue calmed her all the time.

Jamie sighed and looked to Apollo,

"We tried didn't we? Oh well, all half-bloods are the same are they not?" Apollo shook his head,

"Most are told in battle before they are taken and aren't told by a god. But all the monsters did keep their oath to kill all family members before hunting down the child." Jamie sighed,

"Why her family?" Apollo shook his head,

"Easy for satyrs to find and well, it helps that no one else like younger siblings blurt it out you know." Jamie nodded and looked to the stairs,

"I better talk to her." Apollo shook his head,

"Nah, she's coming with me tonight. Arty will be leaving the area soon." Jamie gasped,

"But she doesn't know where she's going!" Apollo shrugged,

"Her loss we have to move tonight or no camp or hunting at all."

Nicki curled up in her blue bed and cuddled her sun and moon pillows. More lightning flashed outside and a flash of silver and gold flew through the sky.

"What?" She asked herself as she got up and was still holding her sun and moon pillows. She could see they were chariots, old Greek chariots. A young girl of 12 was riding the silver one while… was it 'Nathan' 'Apollo' on the gold one? They kept riding around then they were gone. Nicki got ready for bed and fell on the sheets ready to pass out.

"Nicki?" 'Apollo' 'Nathan' said as he walked into her room. He smiled; her aunt had chosen the best room for her.

"Get out of my room, you stupid freaking god of everything." 'Apollo' 'Nathan' raised his hands in protest,

"You are calling me Hermes now? He may be my little brother but he's gonna be pissed, watch those names Nicki. It's time to ship off. Your gonna go hunting for a few months." Nicki didn't even look up as she grabbed the moon pillow and threw it straight at him and hit him-right in the wrong spot. 'Apollo' 'Nathan' groaned and fell down,

"I surrender. Just get up." Nicki got up and started laughing.

"Out then!" Apollo got out and let Nicki get ready; she came out with two suitcases' and a backpack.

"You have done archery before?" Nicki nodded,

"Best at my old summer camp." Apollo smiled.

"Good cause your hunting today." Nicki was walking down the stairs wondering what happened if you called a big god like Zeus stupid if you would be killed in one lightning blast or would Hades have to you know take you down and kill you in the Styx.

"Wait, hunting? Do they hunt and half-blood?" Apollo laughed,

"Er, nah. You're going with my sister for a while because of the no space thing at half-blood." Nicki thought about who could be 'Nathan/ Apollo's' sister.

"Artemis? I'm staying with her?"

**A/n: Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying this fic! Is it obvious who her godly parent is? Cause I think so. And I suck at Haikus so if Apollo's was good, oh well its kinda a key line in the story. And yes Nicki is a half-blood so she has ADHD and Dyslexia but her case isn't as bad as let's say Percy's is. But Nicki is very strong nevertheless. Oh is anyone afraid of Artemis? Or her hunters?**

**Just asking…**

**Nicki is also a good writer and I will have chapter's that are Journal entries because she's gonna do a journal while she's with the hunter's. **

**That's all! If you guys have an idea to help make it better then pm me or ask in a review.**

"**The click is mightier than the type because with a key board everyone is hurt with a mouse click the block causes them to forget." –Copyright ME! Does anyone understand that it means no flaming or your blocked if you say nicely**

**For example**

"**I really do love this story but there are a few things to work one such as grammar.**

**(Shows bad grammar here) and then the fixed version**

**(Fixed grammar)**

**Other than that it's very good. This has a nice plot line but I don't understand why her family was killed so close together in a short period. I know it kind of said why but if you could please say it more clearly it would be nice. Nicki is a borderline of Mary-sue only because of that though. She's alright otherwise. Good story keep it up."**

**Anything like that I just reviewed my own fic because I bet a lot of people will say that. I hate doing flamer warnings and stuff but you guys don't understand what it's like or there's too much of it. Sure flamers have a right to flame if it's all bold(unless stated a mistake in the processing program and they say that in a note.) All CAPS and bad spelling like chat speak never do chat speak unless your typing a text someone got like;**

**Nicki smiled as she saw the text left by Nathan on her phone;**

'_**c u soon. 3 u.' **_** anyone reading this that isn't happening I just chose those names cause I wanted to but other than that no chat speak like**

**They said hi and she was all**

'**u look so icky in those colthes'**

**WRONG! It says in guidelines NOT to DO that. And please try not to do Mary-sues Gray-stu's. I swear I have taken the test at least about 7 times on all my ocs and none were positive Nicki was the least of them all. So flamer's don't flame if they aren't because no charter is perfect and neither is the author. **

**Enough ranting… chapter 3 soon. **

**~Daina Solo**


End file.
